Definition: Blitzkrieg
by Dream Writer 4 Life
Summary: Continued reaction to the Mole Finding. Second in the Definition Series. A Dream Writer Experience.


**Title:** Definition: Blitzkrieg  
**Series:** Definition  
**Author:** Dream Writer 4 Life  
**Genre:** Hangst — humour/angst  
**Rating:** PG-13 for language  
**Archived:** SD-1, , and Cover Me. Anywhere else, just ask and you shall receive!  
**'Shippers' Paradise:** S/V  
**Spoilers/Timeline:** Future fic: when Lauren is found out for the ugly mole she is; spoilers up to 3.17 "The Frame".  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Period. End of story. Wait, no it's not! Keep reading!  
**Summary:** Continued reaction to the Mole Finding. Second in the Definition Series. A Dream Writer Experience.  
**Author's Note:** Written in France. Enjoy.  


* * *

Definition: Blitzkrieg

Blitz· krieg, noun: an intense military campaign intended to bring about a swift victory.

"Vaughn! I didn't know you were there. I was just about to clear out—"

"Who were you talking to, Syd?"

"Heh, heh. Myself. I really should have my head checked out—"

"What were you saying about Lauren?"

"Lauren? I never said Lauren; I said...pourin'! It's pourin' rain out there, so I better get my umbrella and leave before they close the roads—"

"Syd. Be serious."

"Why should I? What's the incentive? Will you believe anything I say anyway?"

"Of course I will! Don't you know that? I still trust you like I did before."

"No you don't. I bet you even started the damn rumours! You were angry because she pulled the wool over your eyes for so long and you didn't even suspect a thing. You're angry just like my father the night he found out Irina was—"

"Syd! Stop! Seriously, what are you talking about? What rumours? Suspect what? And where does wool fit into all of this?"

"Do you really expect me to believe this innocent act? That you really don't know your wife betrayed your country, and your marriage is a contrivance?"

"What?"

"You're telling me you _seriously_ didn't know?"

"What?"

"Oh shit."

"WHAT! Lauren's — Lauren's the — Lauren's the mole?"

"Uh, I'm not classified to divulge that information."

"Lauren's the fucking mole?"

"I _really_ don't think I should be the one to tell you this. The only reason I know is because of my father: he told me after the meeting this morning. I just came in here to sort some things out."

"Are they going to make a move on her?"

"Yeah. In an hour or so. My dad's heading the team and wanted me to come, but I declined due of interest."

"For how long?"

"Do you really want to—"

"For how long?"

"Since her recruitment into the NSC. So that means your marriage—"

"—Is probably a contrivance. What a bitch. I married her — I gave up a year of my life for her — I gave up _you_ for her — and she fucking screws me over? What the hell!"

"Welcome to my world."

"How long have you known?"

"I already told you: a couple of hours."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because I was ordered not to."

"By your father!"

"Yes, by my father! Hello! Even more incentive to keep the secret! How did I know you weren't going to run off and warn her? How did I know she didn't turn you, too? How do I know you're not going to call her right after you finish bombing me?"

"I would never betray your trust like that, Sydney."

"I'll let you think about what you just said, and when you figure out what's wrong with it, come talk to me."

"Syd, look at me. We've been through too much for you to not trust me. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. We're not the point. Can we get back to your cheating wife?"

"Cheating? What else did she do?"

"Okay, now I seriously think you should get the rest of the information from Dixon."

"I want it from you, Syd! What else did she fucking do?"

"Well, it's not so much a what as a who, and you were on the right track with fucking..."

"What are you saying? Get to the point."

"She's screwing Sark. And don't think I'm getting pleasure out of this, because I know how much it hurts to find out the person you love has been with someone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"No. Tell me what you meant."

"Look. You can ask me anything about what I know and I'll tell you the truth. Just...go."

"Deal. Was she ordered to marry me?"

"As far as we know, yes."

"So she doesn't really love me?"

"I can't answer that question."

"So it technically wouldn't be cheating if—"

"Vaughn..."

"Neither of us is invested in this marriage any longer—"

"—In the eyes of the law, you're still married—"

"—And in the eyes of God, we never were."

"Get on with your damn questions already. I have other places to be."

"What has she compromised for us?"

"We don't know the full extent of the damage, but we do know she and Sark head the North American cell, and they were the ones who killed the Covenant leaders."

"What's her assignment?"

"Right now: to stop us from acquiring Rambaldi artifacts. Long term: to prevent us from taking down the Covenant."

"Was her father aware or involved at all?"

"Yes and no respectively. My father told him before he died."

"Did she have anything to do with her father's death?"

"We have leads, but my father won't tell me any more than that."

"Does the NSC know?"

"They do now."

"How long has she been screwing Sark?"

"We don't know."

"Does she love him?"

"I can't answer that."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes. Oh shit. Vaughn..."

"I want to be part of the team."

"What?"

"I want to help bring her in."

"I don't know..."

"And I want you there next to me."

"No. No! NO! Absolutely not! Vaughn, in your state of mind, you're not even fit to walk home by yourself, let alone handle a gun and a dangerous criminal at the same time! And frankly, neither am I."

"I don't care! I want to do this. And I need you there with me."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. But after she's transferred to Camp Harris for questioning, you'll have to submit to them, too. Standard procedure, you know."

"Yeah, unfortunately, I do know."

"Okay, let's go."

"What does this mean for us, Syd? A second chance?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"Think we'll get that cup of coffee now?"

"I'm game if you are."

"Finally. I've been thirsty for a while, now."

**_END_**


End file.
